


Carry Me Through It All

by the_link_dock



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Carrying, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, King is precious, M/M, Mild Language, Minor, Panic, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pouting, Pre-Relationship, Quiet, Size Difference, Strength Kink, and not explicit, fear of dogs, huskies, kind of?, ram was NOT friendly at the beginning, stray dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: All the times Ram could've-should've-would've carried King.King has a strength kink, but nothing explicit in this other than some minor language, sorry.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 391





	Carry Me Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> i think ram should've carried king as LEAST once, and not off screen like when King got hit by that homeless man

King was a bit disappointed when he finished helping Ram with his homework.

Ram was quiet, like Mek, and looked really intimidating, but he seemed very gentle and thoughtful.

Even though King had to find this out by watching Ram feed a ~~terrifying monster~~ , _dog_ , it was still enough to intrigue King to get closer to the quiet boy.

King had sort of gotten permission to call Ram “Cool Boy.”

King’s heart had been racing and his hands were slightly shaking, but his voice was steady and Ram, _Ning_ , agreed without words.

King helped a lot of people with their homework, so when he saw Ram was struggling with a few of the formulas, he took his chance and decided to help. He persuaded Cool Boy to agree, and after thirty seconds, Ram had stopped glaring and was actually paying attention to what King was saying.

The two studied for over an hour, and even though Ram didn’t say anything, barely nodded, King still felt a bit upset that they had finally finished the worksheet.

It wasn’t that he was sad to see Ram leave, and he really wasn’t upset either, but he wasn’t happy that their time was up.

He wanted to stay with Ram longer, but King didn’t want to force his presence any more than what he felt Ram would be comfortable with.

King watched Ram put his notebooks in his bags for a few seconds before leaning back with an internal sigh.

“If there’s nothing else, I’ll leave now.” He looked at Ram, silently hoping the younger would say something or acknowledge him, but nothing happened. “Goodbye.”

He swung his legs over the table bench and turned around to leave, but Ram grabbed him before he could walk away.

King jolt and looked down sharply.

_Ram’s hands are warm_. His hand was big and firm on King’s arm. It was enough to distract the senior for the time needed for Ram to stand up as well.

“What’s going on?” King asked, lightly pulling on his arm to test how strong Ram was.

Ram gave no signs of it being strenuous, but King felt like his arm was locked in an iron grip.

Ram stared at him with dark eyes and King pulled on his arm again, “What’s happening?”

Ram turned away and started tugging on King’s arm.

“Hold on! Where are we going? Aye! Ning!”

Ram ignored King’s questions and protests and easily dragged King along, partly because King wasn’t putting up much of a resistance.

He was kind of eager to spend more time with Ram, so he mainly put up a show of being reluctant because that’s what normal people would do.

“Where are you taking me?” King asked again, despite knowing Ram wouldn’t answer. King let out a quiet sigh, “Don’t you know there’s a—”

King cut himself off when he saw a large brown dog chained to the tree. He planted his feet as his heart pounded, not in a good way, and tugged on Ram’s grip for real.

“Ning, Ning!” King pleaded, looking up at Ram’s face when the junior turned around.

King’s eyes were wide and his hands started to get sweaty. His stomach felt like cement and he couldn’t keep his breathing even.

He’d actually stopped, though his hand was still tightly holding onto King, his fingers completely encircling King’s wrist.

Ram tried to tug him forward and King tried to back away while shaking his head furiously, resulting in a tug-of-war that King was undoubtedly losing.

He started slapping at Ram’s hand and begged the junior to let go.

“I’m not going!” King cried out, bending his knees for more leverage against Ram’s strength.

The dog started barked and King fought harder because _fuck that_.

Ram gave him a flat look and tugged him forward but King dropped into a squat and used his body weight to stop Ram.

“I’m not going!” He repeated, holding his own arm as he tried to pull it out of Ram’s hand.

Ram stared at him blankly and King scrunched his nose. “You can’t make me, Ning.”

Ram set his bag down and turned to face King properly.

As it turns out, Ram _can_ make him.

Ram gave a harsh pull that made King stumble to his feet. Before King could do anything, Ram let go of his hand and bent down until his right shoulder pressed into King’s lower stomach.

His hands grabbed the sides of King’s thighs and before King could so much as ask what Ram was doing, Ram was standing back up and hoisting King over his shoulder.

“Ning! Wait—no, Ning!”

King’s back was hanging on his elbow from where his arm was bent to squeeze the back of Ram’s shirt while his other arm was straight with his palm flat against Ram’s lower back to push himself up.

Ram had one arm settled over the back of King’s knees, with his hand holding onto the back of King’s thigh.

Ram picked his bag up off the ground with a heavy sigh and started walking, once again ignoring King.

“Ning! Ning! I don’t like dogs, Ning!” King tried to wiggle off of Ram’s shoulder, but _damn_ , Ram was strong.

He kicked his feet and twisted around, but nothing was effective against the unyielding Ram.

King squeezed his eyes shut and tensed all over as he waited for the ~~terrifying beast~~ , dog, to eat his face.

After a few seconds, he cracked open one eye, half expecting the ~~horrifying creature~~ , dog, to be in his face.

Instead, he was greeted to the sight of the dog getting smaller as Ram walked farther away.

King turned his head towards Ram in surprise, “We weren’t seeing the dog?”

Ram didn’t answer, as expected and King drooped down slightly with an indignant huff. “You could’ve told me.”

King pushed himself back up and turned his head again, “You can put me down, Ning.”

He turned his head forward again until after a few seconds, nothing happened. “Ning?” He called again.

Ram made no indication that he had heard King.

“Ning! You can put me down now!” King turned his head in time to see Ram shake his head in the universal “no.”

King pushed himself up against with a squawk, “What do you mean, no!?”

Ram’s hand tightened on King’s thigh in what the senior could only interpret as a warning.

King’s breathing stuttered and he dropped himself against Ram’s back because his arms were getting tired.

King couldn’t let himself think about how strong Ram would have to be to carry him this long or he’d have…a problem.

A problem that Ram would definitely be able to feel.

King felt his cheeks heat up and thought of that ~~monstrous beast~~ , dog, to calm down his…problem.

Ram didn’t put him down until the sun had already set and King had long since gotten use to the jerky feeling of being carried over his shoulder.

Ram stopped a little way away from a restaurant and King stumbled at the feeling of standing upright.

King stretched his arms out to keep his balance and Ram held onto his shoulder to keep him steady. King tilted his head to look at him, “You could’ve told me we were going to eat.”

Ram just stared at him, so King looked away and let out a slight snort when Ram grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

* * *

The second time it happened, King got caught out in the rain with no umbrella.

He took shelter under some trees, though if anything that made it worse because the leaves weren’t thick and heavier rain drops fell on him.

He raised a hand for some protection as he looked around for a better shelter.

Suddenly, it stopped raining.

Or, that wasn’t right, King could still hear the rain and see it hitting the road.

It had just stopped raining on _him_.

King turned his head slowly to see Ram standing less than a foot in front of him, with his arm raised and an umbrella in hand.

“Why did you come to college on Saturday?”

Ram raised his eyebrows but didn’t answer.

King made a long noise at the back of his throat, “You thought it was Monday, right?”

As expected, no response.

King gave a slight smile at how stoic Ram was and jerked his chin upwards, “Are you going home?”

He was surprised when Ram nodded and King looked to the side, “Leave then, I can go back by myself. I’m wet anyways.”

Ram looked him over and King turned his head while rolling his eyes.

Ram was a very quiet person, but he seemed almost _protective_ in a way that couldn’t possibly be for King himself.

“I’ll be at the bus station soon, just go by yourself.”

It would take longer for them if they tried to get there huddled under Ram’s umbrella.

Sure, King was uncomfortable in wet clothes and he was slightly shivering, but he wouldn’t magically get dry because Ram offered him protection.

Ram took hold of King’s arm and adjusted his grip, letting his fingers ghost against King’s skin before firmly grasping King’s wrist.

King looked down at where Ram was squeezing him gently and back up to Ram’s face to see the same dark stare.

King let out a small whine, “Not again.”

His eyebrows shot up when he caught a smirk on Ram’s face before the junior was turning away and dragging him along.

King still tried to fight him, “Ning! Ning, you might miss the bus, just go without me!”

King definitely slowed them down and he tried to pull his arm away.

“Seriously, Ning, just leave me here! I’ll be fine!”

Ram turned around and glared and King jerked back. “What’s with that face,” he trailed off.

Ram lowered his umbrella until it was almost touching the ground and he took a step forward.

King looked down and back up and furrowed his brows, “What are you doing?”

Ram let his umbrella fall to the ground as he darted forward and picked King up before the senior could stop him.

King clicked his tongue, “Oh, not again! Ning, you’ll get wet!”

This time, Ram’s arm went across the backs of King’s upper thighs and he held onto King’s wrist, that was trapped between Ram’s neck and his own thigh.

“Oi! Ning, you’ll get wet!”

Ram shifted his shoulder and bent down slowly to pick up his umbrella. He raised it enough to protect the both of them, and kept it high enough so it didn’t poke at King.

King bent his arm to grab at the fabric of Ram’s flannel and let out a quiet curse.

Internally, he was freaking out at how easily Ram had picked him up. If King wasn’t careful, he’d let himself fall for this cool boy.

Ram strolled easily through the rain and ignored the stares he got.

King tapped his fingers idly and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from getting too…excited.

Like last time, Ram set him down a short distance from the bus stop, but dragged him there with a hand on his arm.

King rolled his eyes fondly and tried to hide the smile on his face as he followed Ram under the awning.

* * *

The third time is like the first, in that it’s because of a ~~monstrous demon~~ , dog.

King was trying to catch up with Ram after the junior got some ice cream, only to jump on a table to avoid being mauled by a ~~rabid savage~~ , dog.

“Hye, your food is there!” He backed up with the ~~beast~~ , dog, jumped up on its hind legs to rest its front ~~claws~~ , paws, on the table. “Ning help me! Ning!”

King felt his heart beating out of his chest and his hands get sweaty. His legs were shaking and it was hard to breath and Ram wasn’t helping.

Ram still had his back to King and made no indication that he was going to help.

“Ning!” King felt like he could cry, and he _would_ if that ~~spawn of Satan~~ , dog, jumped on the table. “If you help me, I’ll help you with all your homework!” King pleaded, jerking back when the ~~hell beast~~ , dog, barked again.

“I’ll give you all of my old exam papers, too!” Ram turned his head slightly so King continued. “A-nd my lecture notes! Ning!”

King let out a loud whimper when the dog kept jumping and barking.

Finally, Ram helped. He pulled on the dog’s chain until it was focused on the ice cream and King felt a flood of relief wash over him.

He stayed on the table, but let himself sit down. “I feel like I just had a heart attack,” he put his hand on his chest and felt his heart still beating rapidly.

Ram moved until he was in front of King with a hand held out, “Notes.”

King let out an irritated huff, “What’s the rush?”

Ram just pointedly looked at his hand and King rolled his eyes, “They’re at my dorm. I’ll give them to you tomorrow.

Ram shook his head and folded his fingers in a “gimme” gesture.

“You need it _now?_ ” King asked, ducking his head slightly. Then he pursed his lips, “Ah, it’s nearing exams, isn’t it?”

No answer from Ram.

King let out a breath, “Fine. I’ll take a taxi and bring them back. Wait here.”

Ram grabbed King’s upper arm this time and gave it a tug.

“What now?”

Ram pulled him to a bike and patted the seat.

King gave him a flat stare, “You want me to ride your bike with you on it to get to my room?”

Ram tilted his head to the side in what King interpreted as a yes.

King pursed his lips but nodded, “Fine.” He put his bag over his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to hold it.

His head jerked up when he felt Ram’s hands on his waist. “What are you doing!?” His voice was much higher than normal.

Ram hefted him up with a minor grunt and set King on the bicycle seat.

King’s cheeks were flaming, “I know how to get on a bike!”

Ram didn’t answer him as he got on the back and settled his hands back on King’s hips.

Ram wasn’t squeezing, but his hands were sure in their place and did things to King.

He really needed to get his mind out of the gutter.

King cleared his throat awkwardly before kicking up the kickstand and pushing off to begin pedalling.

* * *

The fourth time is King’s fault.

Technically, it was Ram’s dogs’ fault, but King could admit he’d been the main one to blame.

After having Ram spend the night to have space from his father, King’s sister brought her kids over for King to babysit while she ran errands.

Turns out, Ram was afraid of kids.

Not afraid like King with dogs, but Ram was more visibly uncomfortable than usual and he kept looking to King for help.

King sent the kids to get chocolate and stayed to talk with Ram.

Ram’s shoulders dropped in relief and he let out a loud sigh and King smirked at him. “You’re afraid of kids, huh?”

King was joking when he asked it, but all Ram did was stare at him. If he didn’t say no, it was a yes.

King’s eyes widened and he tried not to smile, “Wait, really!?”

Ram gave him a flat glare that King was used to. “Ram, who isn’t afraid of anything is scared of children!?”

Ram rolled his eyes and looked away.

King shoved his shoulder playfully for an explanation and Ram sighed again. “That’s because kids and I don’t get along. They’re not like dogs.”

King snorted, “Thank god for that.”

He gave a cheeky smile when Ram glared at him.

Before either of them could say more, they heard twin voices yell, “Wow! Dogs!”

King’s heart _stopped_.

King’s eyes widened in panic and he met a matching stare from Ram’s eyes.

“Shit!” King cursed quietly as he heard the dog’s claws scratching against his floor.

The kids came around the corner with all three huskies and King didn’t even think.

He grabbed Ram’s arm as his only warning before he was jumping off the floor and into Ram’s arms.

“Kew, take the dogs away!” King yelled, only a bit hysterically. He could feel himself shaking and tried to stop, but found it impossible.

King threw an arm around Ram’s neck and held onto the junior tightly, paying more attention to the ~~danger machines~~ , dogs, three feet in front of him.

King tapped his hand against Ram’s pectoral frantically, “Ning, make them leave! Ning!”

King kept squirming as his body tried to run away and stay in Ram’s arms away from when the dogs could reach him.

It was getting hard to breathe.

Kew laughed and pulled out his phone to take a picture, “Mom will buy me a new video game if she sees this!”

Kram tapped his brother’s shoulder and whisper yelled, “But they aren’t kissing!”

Kew shook his head, “She’ll be happy with this!”

King cursed at them and squeezed his hand tighter with a small shout when one of the dogs started wandering towards him and Ram.

King let out a loud whine, “Kra-m, take them back!”

Kram tried to tug on the leashes, but the dogs didn’t budge and wandered closer to Ram.

King let out a high-pitched squeal and tried to moved up high, as if Ram wasn’t cradling him almost above his shoulders.

King kicked out his leg until Ram’s hand caught it and he looked down at the junior. “Make them go away!”

Ram was staring at him then pointedly looked down to show he couldn’t do anything while holding King.

King flipped his feet impatiently, “They listen to you, tell them to go away!”

Ram’s eyes darted to the kids and back to King.

King pouted and shook Ram’s shoulders, “Please!”

Ram gave him a helpless look and King curled in closer before looking at his nephews and the ~~snow demons~~ , dogs.

“Kids, go to my room!”

They immediately protested, “But we wanna play with the dogs!”

“Can’t we take them outside?”

Ram shook his head frantically and King felt his heart about to explode with the fear flooding through his body.

“No, my room, now!”

The kids grumbled but started shuffling towards King’s room.

“Leave the dogs!” King yelled.

The kid’s grumbled louder but dropped the leashes and stormed off to King’s room and shut the door behind them loudly.

King looked down to find the dogs not much closer than before, “Make them go a-WAY!”

King’s voice got higher and louder when one of the dogs jumped up to try and get closer to King.

King jerked his feet up with a cry and started practically vibrating in Ram’s arms.

“Make them leave, Ning! Ning!”

If those hellhounds didn’t leave right now, King was going to piss himself or pass out. Whichever came first.

Ram shifted until he was holding King with one arm and pointed, “Go!”

The dogs’ tails drooped but the turned around and trotted back the way they came.

King kept his eyes glued on them and flinched back when Ram moved to follow them.

“I need to lock them up,” the junior explained quietly.

King tried to calm his breathing but found it knocked out of him when one of the dogs turned its head to look back at them.

Ram had an arm under and around King’s lower back and was holding tightly onto King’s legs to keep the senior from falling.

Ram waved the dogs into their room and shut it behind them, standing there for a moment before going back into the living room with King still shaking in his arms.

King looked around them as if more dogs would come out of nowhere and Ram moved his hand so he could hold the senior with both arms.

“King, it’s okay. I put them away.”

King couldn’t stop shaking, even when he knew they were gone and they never even posed a threat to him.

King swallowed thickly and gave a jerky nod and a shaky smile as he avoided looked at Ram’s face.

“Sorry, about,” King moved his hips for emphasis and glanced up to see Ram staring at him.

King loosened his arm around Ram’s neck and flattened his other on Ram’s chest, “You can…uh…put me down now.”

King moved his leg to step down but made a small noise when Ram didn’t let go.

“Ning, you can put me down.”

King looked back up and saw Ram pointedly shake his head.

“No? Ning, they’re gone.”

Ram shook his head again and kept his stare, which was admittedly very intense, on King.

King felt himself relax in Ram’s arms as he heaved a heavy sigh for show, “Are you doing this again?”

Ram didn’t answer.

King tilted his head back slightly and try to hop down once more, only for Ram to catch his leg and hold him tighter.

“When are you gonna put me down?” King asked idly, not really minding being held.

Ram kept staring at him, “When you stop shaking.”

King’s cheeks flushed darkly and he coughed to look away. “Sorry, I tried not to—”

“It’s fine,” Ram interrupted, with his own cheeks faintly pink, “I know you’re scared. Sorry for bringing them.”

King waved him off with an arm that felt like jello, “Really, it’s fine. They just need to stay in their room.”

After a little while, King’s heart stopped racing and he could breathe normally. And he’d stopped shaking.

Ram set King down carefully and King flopped onto his couch with a loud huff.

Ram sat down next to him and the two thought silently about what to do with their fears in the other rooms.

* * *

The fifth time was one King doesn’t remember properly.

He knows he had been in the park with Ram, and that he’d heard a dog barking and a man growling at it.

Ram was asleep, so King followed the sound by himself, despite his stomach sinking lower with every step he took.

When King finally reached the dog, he found a dirty man with matted hair and torn clothes yelling nonsense at it while it was chained to a tree.

For a moment, King couldn’t move as his entire focus was captivated by the ~~snarling creature~~ , dog.

Then, King looked to the man and felt anger welling up within him when he saw the man swing his fists at the dog.

Even if it was a blood thirsty beast, it was still chained up and not a threat to the man or King himself.

“Hey, what’re you doing!” King forced himself to move and he got between the man and the dog. The man pointed at him threateningly and gave an inhuman snarl.

“Stop it!” King yelled, putting his arms out in case the man tried to attack.

The man grunted and scowled at him but backed away when King took a step forward, so King waved his arms in a shooing motion to get the man to leave.

The dog kept barking, but King could hardly hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

King turned around and held his hand out in front of him with his palm out to show he wasn’t a threat.

He winced as the dog kept jumping at him, “Calm down.”

King glanced behind him in a silent prayer that Ram was somehow there, but let out a whimper when he saw no one.

He turned back to the dog and inched closer, “Please stop barking. Calm down.”

The dog didn’t stop barking and King really wanted to give up, but if Ram loved dogs so much then they couldn’t be that bad, right?

“I’m trying to help, please calm down!”

He inched closer and tried not to cry as the dog kept barking.

He heard a loud grunt behind him and turned around just in time to see the dirty man raise a log as begin to swing it down.

King turned with a yell to try and protect his head, but felt a sharp exploding pain from the back of his head.

His legs gave up immediately and he fell to the ground without another word.

His eyes teared up at the stinging and hot pain on his head and he pushed his hand flat over where he’d been hit as if that would relieve the pain.

He brought his knees up to his chest to make him as small as possible when he felt the dog nose at his hand.

He heard another grunt from the man and prepared himself for another attack, but there was nothing.

King couldn’t even force himself to open his eyes as he let out a small groan of pain.

He heard more yelling from the man, though this time they sounded scared and got softer as he got further away.

“P’King! P’King!” King felt a hand on his shoulder blades and shook his head as a means of answering.

Ram moved him to sit upright, before picking him up bridally.

King couldn’t let go of his head with how much it hurt. He buried his face into Ram’s chest to shield his eyes from how bright the sun was.

King whined every few steps as he was jolted during Ram’s run to the clinic.

“Almost there, P’. Hold on.” Ram murmured quietly.

King couldn’t even focus enough to say that it hurt. To say how much it hurt.

Even though his eyes were closed, it seemed like everything was growing dark.

“Stay awake, P’King.” Ram ordered gently.

King let out a weak whine and tried to curl in on himself more.

He just needed a nap.

* * *

The sixth time is…also King’s fault.

Ram didn’t want him going in the water because of his stitches, but King wanted to prove that he could take care of himself.

He was splashing water around when Ram cleared his throat loudly.

King looked up at him before rolling his eyes, “I know. I’m being careful. It’s not that deep anyways.”

King splashed the water loudly to make a point ad Ram gave him one more harsh stare before turning around to look at the bushes around him.

King shook his head with a small smile.

_He worries too much_.

King kept splashing around until he saw a branch with leaves and white flower buds.

King picked it up out of the water and waded through the water to set it on the river back, but slipped on an extremely mossy rock and fell down, hitting his head on a rock as he went that knocked the breath out of his lungs.

King was able to get his head above the surface just as Ram reached him and hoisted him up by the arm.

The back of his head was throbbing but King didn’t try to soothe it, knowing Ram would go ballistic if he found out King managed to hit his head for the second day in a row.

King looked up sheepishly and wiped his face so he could see without water dripping into his eyes.

“I was already being careful.”

Ram gave him a glare before turning around and tugging on King’s arm for the senior to follow.

“Hey, I’m fine, really.”

Ram turned around to give King a flat look.

King tried not to focus on how perfect his wrist fit in Ram’s hand. “Can I still play?”

He felt like a child, but he knew unless Ram agreed, there was no way King would be able to escape the junior.

“No.” Ram answered shortly, before turning and pulling King through the water again.

“Wait,” King called out weakly, “I’m not allowed to play anymore?”

Ram stopped to glare at King but didn’t answer.

“Can’t I?” King asked in a small voice.

He was supposed to be proving that he could take care of himself. Not that he was a child in need of constant attention and protection.

Again, Ram didn’t answer but he kept pulling King until they were out o the water.

“Ni-ng, I’m fine, really!”

Ram didn’t let go of King, even when the junior put his shoes on.

King sighed, “Ning, you’re overreacting.”

The glare Ram sent him was harsher than the ones previous and made King tried to back up.

“Overreacting?” Ram repeated darkly, and King had to swallow thickly when he heard the tone.

“Ah, I mean,” King trailed off quietly and looked everywhere but Ram’s face as the junior stalked closer.

“In case you forgot, you have a _concussion_ and stitches. No, you cannot _keep playing_. I will overreact until you think logically.”

Ram’s voice was lower than King had ever heard it and he couldn’t bring himself to look Ram in the eyes until the end of the junior’s statement.

“ _Logically!?_ I’m the top student in my year, all I _do_ is think logically!” King screeched.

Ram’s glare deepened and he stood up while tugging on King’s arm.

King glared and grabbed the base of one of the bushes. “I’m fine and you don’t need to worry. I’m going to keep playing.”

Ram’s glare shifted as his eyes widened, but King could tell the junior was only getting angrier.

“You are not.”

King turned his head with a huff. _If he’s going to treat me like a child, I’m going to act like a child_. King thought petulantly.

“King, if you don’t get up, I’ll make you.”

_Logically_ , King knew he was only making things worse for himself, but he couldn’t stop from trying.

“That’s it,” Ram muttered, before wrenching King’s hand off the bush and spinning the senior until Ram could throw him over his shoulder.

“Seriously!? I thought we were past this!” He struggled even though he knew it was useless.

“You’re being a brat,” Ram muttered.

King laughed without joy, “Oh, _I’m_ being a brat!? I’ll show _you_ a brat, you,” King’s voice faded into indiscernible mutterings.

Ram didn’t stop until he was at the first aid cabin. He was both irritated and grateful that there was no one there.

He set King down on one of the beds and stood in front of him, holding onto King’s arms so the senior didn’t try and run.

King glared off to the side and slumped down when he heard Ram sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

King turned his head farther, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Ram rolled his eyes, “Why are you acting like this? Usually you’re more,” Ram made a noise—as if King knew what _that_ meant—but didn’t continue speaking.

King looked down and weakly tugged at his arms. He knew he wasn’t being fair.

“I’m not useless.” King grumbled without explanation.

Ram raised an eyebrow, “I know that.”

King growled and finally turned to look at him, “I can take care of myself!”

Ram rolled his eyes, “Is that what this is about?”

This time, King didn’t answer.

Ram let out a sigh and tilted his head, “I know that, but you care for other people more than yourself. You have stitches, it’s okay if you can’t swim with everyone else.”

King looked away, but Ram tugged on his arm gently to get his attention.

“I know you can take care of yourself, but I like to do it too.”

King felt his face heat up, “What?”

“I like taking you to dinner and making you breakfast. I like carrying you. A lot.”

King looked away because it was too embarrassing to hold Ram’s dark gaze.

“I,” King coughed awkwardly, “like it too. Only a little bit, though.”

Ram snorted and let go of King’s arms to get the medical supplies.

King followed the junior with his eyes. “What are you doing?”

Ram didn’t turn around, “I know you hit your head and you weren’t going to say anything about it.”

King ducked his head, “Me? _No_.”

Ram tossed a half-hearted glare over his shoulder that made King look down with a small smile.

If Ram like to carry him, King wouldn’t stop him.


End file.
